A dynamic transportation network that provides on-demand transportation to transportation requestors may include vehicles operated by human drivers who participate in the dynamic transportation network as well as autonomous vehicles. Autonomous vehicles may safely and efficiently provide transportation to transportation requestors; however, the capabilities and environmental awareness of an autonomous vehicle may be opaque to a requestor that rides in the autonomous vehicle. Accordingly, a graphical interface may provide a representation of an autonomous vehicle navigating within its environment to demonstrate the environmental awareness of the autonomous vehicle to the requestor, increasing requestor confidence in the autonomous vehicle.
However, attempting to provide a high-fidelity representation of autonomous vehicle sensor data may translate poorly to human perception. In some examples, raw sensor data from an autonomous vehicle may not be formatted in a way that lends itself to producing accurate visualizations. For example, a direct translation of raw data may cause objects to appear to jitter unpredictably. In some examples, a visualization system attempting to precisely render a representation of raw sensor data may incorrectly render harmless objects as other vehicles, creating the appearance of an imminent collision. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for displaying autonomous vehicles' environmental awareness.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference characters and descriptions indicate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. While the exemplary embodiments described herein are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. However, the exemplary embodiments described herein are not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the instant disclosure covers all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the appended claims.